


Climbing the Stairs

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope can walk, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Series: Once Upon a Time, The Jolly Roger | The Jewel of the Realm (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After an afternoon out on the Jolly Roger, Hope talks a wander up the staircase, Snow arrives to show her daughter and son-in-law some of the processed wedding photos.





	Climbing the Stairs

Ever since Hope started walking, she'd be put on the ground by either of her parents and she would try to go as quickly as possible - she was a quick mover.

The best part about Hope learning how to walk is that she was now able to climb up and down the stairs, however - she loved to go sliding down on her bottom, after she got down one flight Emma picked her up and Hope slid down the second flight, sliding in Killian's open arms.

They'd recently been out on the Jolly Roger, and Killian showed Hope what it was like (the ocean and sailing is in his blood, and is in hers - it can be a way to calm her down).

Emma unlocked the door, as she walked in followed by Killian who was carrying Hope, who was smiling widely and happily babbling away.

Killian bent down and set her on the floor, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, as Emma went to get the basket and Hope's baby bag they'd left on the porch to get the front door open.

He watched as his blonde headed baby girl crawled halfway to the stairs, and then slowly got to her feet, and toddled over to the staircase, one of her teddy bears was sat at the top of the stairs - having a young child meant that toys and objects scattered everywhere (as much as the lieutenant inside Killian hated this).

Hope babbled, grabbing onto the stairs, and pulled herself up to them - her eyes focused on the fluffy teddy bear that she loved at the top of the stairs. 

* * *

Killian and Emma watched their daughter go up the stairs, making sure she didn't injure herself on the way up - as they already predicted the way that she would come down the stairs.

She wrapped her arms around the bear, rolled around on the landing a little (which almost made her parents go running up the stairs towards her), when she properly sat up and looked down the stairs to see her father stood at the bottom with his hands held out - as he does every day, after Hope is dressed for the day.

Hope perched herself on the edge of the step, she somehow gave herself a little push and went down the stairs sat down and Killian caught his daughter in his arms, running his fingers through her blonde locks as the bear in her little hands was dropped in order to hang on to her daddy's hook.

Emma had emptied the basket, then went to Killian's side and picked up the teddy bear Hope had dropped and showed it to her over Killian's shoulder.

Emma starts making the little noises that Hope loves so much, making the teddy bear jump around on Killian's shoulder. 

* * *

"Great, you're back!" Snow smiled, seeing her daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter stood in the kitchen. Emma was keeping an eye on a pot of boiling water (most likely for pasta, for little Hope, who was sat in her high chair, playing with her toys), as Killian made dinner for himself and Emma, whilst also picking up Hope's toys when they fell from her high chair.

"I thought you got the key from her," Killian said to her, flipping the steaks that he was cooking (it wasn't often that they had steaks, but tonight was one of those nights).

Snow wiggled her fingers in front of Hope's face and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and then turned to Hope's parents.

"I did," Emma murmured to Killian and looked at her mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, taking the pot off the stove and drained the water from the pasta, put it in the sink, and got the chip fryer from the cupboard (a late wedding gift from Ruby and Granny).

Snow looked at Emma. "Is it a crime that I wanted to come to visit my family?" She asked, making Emma hold her hands up in surrender, as she plugged the fryer in. She then tipped the pasta into a little bowl and put it in front of Hope (who, even though her little plastic fork was sat on the high chair table), and the little girl picked at them with her fingers and put them into her mouth. 

* * *

Snow had brought a photo album, and wanted to show them some of the photos that were taken at their wedding before the curse arrived and when they went to the 'evening reception' at Granny's after the curse was over and the final battle was won. 

Killian and Emma have been married for several years now and had never even seen these pictures...

The first couple they saw was ones that showed them getting ready for their wedding (Emma being told to eat something, as she was getting 'those still wedding jitters, or whatever it is' as Regina had put it).

There were others of Killian getting ready, some pictures were taken with Henry, there was a couple with David (and there was one of all three which was taken by Snow after Killian and Emma were officially married, and were dancing on the rooftop before the Black Fairy cast her curse).


End file.
